


You're So Beautiful

by sunwoo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Love at First Sight, M/M, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwoo/pseuds/sunwoo
Summary: In a world where the date and time you will meet your soulmate for the first time is engraved on your wrist, Yeonjun ends up at a funeral on his destined date and time, and he realizes he has already met everyone in the room... except for the boy laying in the casket.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	You're So Beautiful

Ever since Yeonjun was a little boy, he would stare at the date and time on his wrist, _October 28, 2020, at 8:17 p.m._ , and wonder where he would be and what would happen on that date and time.

Maybe he would be at a concert surrounded by hundreds of loud people and find his soulmate right next to him, yelling the lyrics to his favorite song.

Maybe he would be running late to a last-minute study session and accidentally bump into his soulmate, both of them dropping their books and helping each other to pick them up.

Maybe he would be drinking coffee and suddenly make eye contact with his soulmate from across the shop, then sitting together and getting to know each other.

Never in a million years would he have thought that on October 28, 2020, at 8:17 p.m., he would find himself in the middle of a funeral.

Yeonjun was nervous all day long and at around 7:30, he was prepared to go out in hopes of finding his soulmate out in the city when Beomgyu messaged him, asking if he could accompany him to his cousin’s funeral.

Choi Soobin, Beomgyu’s cousin, had unfortunately passed away a week ago due to health complications. Yeonjun didn’t know him personally. He only knew a few things about him that he had heard from Beomgyu throughout the years of their friendship, so he had actually forgotten about his sad and sudden death soon after first hearing about it.

Yeonjun, being such a wonderful best friend, couldn’t say “no” to Beomgyu, especially because he knew the younger would really want his company at such an event.

And so Yeonjun found himself awkwardly standing in the middle of a funeral of someone he never met.

“Dude, what’s got you so tense? I didn’t know stuff like this made you emotional. I wouldn’t have invited you if I knew you didn’t like funerals. I just didn’t wanna be alone while my parents are off comforting people,” Beomgyu whispered to Yeonjun.

Yeonjun looked over and shook his head. “I don’t hate funerals. It’s just…” He pushed down his shirt sleeve to show Beomgyu his wrist. “It’s in a couple of minutes.”

Beomgyu gasped loudly, then covered his mouth quickly when he got dirty looks. “Do you think you’ll find them here?”

Another head shake. “I don’t know… There isn’t much time left, so I’m getting more nervous by the second.”

“Yeonjun, my aunt is single! And she’s only in her late thirties! I could introduce her to you,” Beomgyu said with a smirk and wink.

Yeonjun hit Beomgyu on the arm. “Gross, I don’t want an old lady as a soulmate. Besides, I’ve already met her several times at your family dinners, and I don’t want to be related to you."

“But I’d be a really cute nephew for you, Uncle Yeonjun,” Beomgyu joked, making the both of them laugh a little.

Yeonjun then looked around the large room and tried to find someone he had never met before.

There weren’t many people so it didn’t take long for him to realize that he had already met Beomgyu’s family members and close family friends. The only person he had never met before was… Choi Soobin.

“There’s no way,” Yeonjun said. He heard Beomgyu asking several questions, but his feet took him towards the casket before he could even think of answering Beomgyu.

Yeonjun stepped in front of the casket and felt his breath hitch as he saw Soobin for the first time. He looked at every single part of his face, falling in love more and more every second. His perfect lips, his pretty nose, and, God, did Yeonjun wish he could see his eyes. He knew he could later ask for photographs of Soobin before his death, but it just wouldn’t be the same.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said as tears rolled down his cheeks. “So, so beautiful, Soobin.”

Just to make sure, he carefully held Soobin’s hand and rolled up his suit and shirt sleeves. As soon as he saw _October 28, 2020, at 8:17_ , Yeonjun had to hold back more tears.

He hadn’t even realized Beomgyu was next to him until Beomgyu quietly said, “Yeonjun, I’m so sorry. Soobin was so sweet and wonderful. You would’ve loved him. I should’ve introduced you two to each other before.”

Yeonjun wiped his tears. “No, it’s not your fault. The date and time were set since our births.”

Beomgyu nodded in understanding. “I’m just wondering, though… Why does Soobin’s wrist say he met you right now if he’s dead? He wasn’t able to meet you because he died before he got the chance…”

And unknowingly to the two best friends, Soobin’s spirit watched from above, smiling at his soulmate that he had just now seen for the first time.

“You’re so beautiful, too, Yeonjun.”


End file.
